


The Unfortunate Medical Assistant

by 221B_Johnkhanlocked



Series: Life of Khan [1]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness Movie
Genre: Anal Fingering, Golden shower, Medical Kink, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Johnkhanlocked/pseuds/221B_Johnkhanlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Medical Assistant (of unspecified gender) must give the sexy Khan a physical exam… oh darn.</p><p>Setting and time: Enterprise directly after the events of Kronos. Khan is looking all hot and bothered in the Brig. This is silly fluff.</p><p>Note: The Star Trek characters are not my creation, obviously. This is fanfic, anything and everything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfortunate Medical Assistant

Ch. 1 Meeting Khan

“Damn it, I can’t believe my luck.” I said to the nurse, irritably. “I was just about to go off shift and Dr. McCoy calls me back in…for what? Blood draws and a physical for a PRISONER.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Better you than me, Hun and I’d get a move on. Dr. McCoy called for a medical assistant ten minutes ago. You know how he hates waiting…”

“Yeah, yeah,” I grumbled, grabbing the med kit and heading to the door, “He’ll make me scrub the whole med lab down with my toothbrush again….sadistic bastard.”

I entered the stockade and stopped just inside the door. Captain Kirk was still speaking to the prisoner and First Officer Spock and Dr. McCoy stood about ten feet away and looked suspicious and angry about it. I decided it was best not to interrupt. Dr. McCoy caught sight of me however and called me over.

“Wasn’t there anybody ELSE besides YOU on duty?” Dr. McCoy growled.

“Sir, you know I’m a fully qualified Medical assistant.” I argued.

He sighed, “Yes, I know you are but our prisoner…is manipulative. I was hoping Greenway or Rocker was on duty. You are young and impressionable.”

“I can handle it, Sir. How hard could it be to get a blood draw and a physical from a prisoner?”

“You’d be surprised,” McCoy mumbled and he added, “I’ve just done the blood draw myself and I’m eager to get started with it. Just get him to undress for the physical. You did bring containers for the urine and semen samples?”

I must have turned a bit red. “Yes, I did. But how shall I collect the um…?”

There was a distinct smirk on the doctor’s face when mine went pink, “You’ve never collected a semen sample?”

I shook my head and he gave me a very serious look, “Well, you hold his cock tightly in one hand as you stroke…” 

Thank God First Officer Spock overheard him and intervened on my behalf, “The doctor is teasing you. You give the container to the prisoner. He can obtain his own sample in the shower room. He may need stimulating material however and there are a few resources stored in the upper cabinet by the toilet should he ask.”

Dr McCoy grinned at me wickedly, “My way would be faster.”

Spock gave a slight frown at the doctor, “Your way could get the Medical Assistant killed should Khan not desire assistance with this private matter.”

CPT Kirk finally left the glass enclosure and joined us. He only caught the tail end of our conversation. He looked me over and said, “DO NOT PROVOKE KHAN. And watch him very carefully. He’s a smug, sneaky bastard.”

McCoy scoffed, “Just like someone else I know.”

The captain frowned and the three of them wandered off, lightly bickering together as always. I stood looking at the medical kit wondering how to begin this awkward session.

“You are the Medical Assistant?” A deep voice boomed from the other side of the glass. Somebody had left the Communication portal open.  
I squared my shoulders, picked up the kit and approached the prisoner. When I got a good look at him I felt myself flushing. He was very tall, lean and muscled. He had a chiseled face of marble colored skin and His blue eyes sparkled as he looked me over too.

“A touch young to be a FULLY QUALIFIED Medical Assistant, aren’t you?” He asked with a smirk.

My surprise seemed to delight him and he stated to my unasked question, “Yes, I overheard what you were talking about with the good doctor and First Officer.”

“Oh,” I stammered, “Well…”

“I think I’d prefer Dr. McCoy’s method.”

I gritted my teeth and shook my head firmly, “Not an option. Back up, please. I need to enter the cell. There are security cameras so you shouldn’t try to escape or hurt me.”

Khan backed up slowly and I waved my ID in front of the glass. A small portal slid aside, enough for me to squeeze through. It closed again behind me.

“The purpose of this exam is to notate your general health parameters and catalog scars, tattoos etc. Please undress.”

A dark eyebrow arched as he asked, “Naked?”

I froze. For some reason, looking at his physique under his tight, black clothes, I couldn’t get my brain engaged. Finally I remembered what the hell I was supposed to do. “Yes, completely naked, please. I’ll need to touch your body for some things but you can wear a medical gown if you wish.” I pulled out the soft grey gown with its silly thin ties, offered it to him and he frowned at it.

“I don’t need that. I’m not shy.”

Oh, good. I thought. Very glad to hear that.

As I stuffed the medical gown back into the kit, I felt a warmth spread across my face and definitely down below. Oh Christ this was going to be arousing.

He started to unfasten and slide off various bits of clothes and remarked casually as he did so, “I’m pleased you enjoy your work.”

I coughed as I nearly choked. “Well, most of the time I’m dealing with sick people. Nothing really enjoyable about that.”

“But you DO enjoy giving physicals?” he asked. “Or just mine in particular?”

Brain derailment. I stood there and stared at him with my mouth open. When I didn’t answer he continued as though he didn’t notice my embarrassment. “You are clearly aroused judging by the rise in your pulse and the dilation of your eyes, not to mention that lovely blush that just crossed your face.”

His shirt, pants and boots were off and he stood facing me with just his underwear on----also black I noticed--- he hooked his thumbs under the band and lowered them slowly. He kept his eyes on me and at my intake of breath at seeing his magnificent, fully erect member, his eyes practically glowed in amusement. “Like what you see, then?”

“Fuck.” I groaned.

“Maybe later…” He smirked.

“Promise?” I asked. OH MY GOD, did I just say that out loud???

He barked a laugh, “Certainly. I’ll drop by your quarters later.”

“Deck 7, 721 B-221.” I told him boldly. 

“I’ll remember that.” He growled in that low sexy voice.

I looked at the security camera and remembered my job. Thank God, he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise. He’d be here in the prison hold until we reached Earth and it wasn’t like he was going to escape. I was slightly disappointed… ok, I was VERY disappointed.

“Sit on the bed, please,” I ordered him.

Khan backed up smoothly and sat, his posture was perfect. I pulled out a tri-corder and stood close as I hovered it over his body. His skin didn’t even have a blemish. I jotted down a few readings.

“Any scars?” I asked. When he nodded I continued, “Where? And how did you obtain it?”

“On my lower back there is a scar from a sword fight with a Klingon. And across my left butt cheek there is a scar from a whip.” He spoke rather flatly. Not bothered by his own history as some might be.

I glanced up from my notations, “Whip? Who whipped you?”

“Admiral Marcus, I had disobeyed an order.”

“I’m sorry,” I told him honestly. 

His head tilted, inquisitive, “You didn’t do it.”

“No, but that is cruel punishment…”

“I fully deserved it… I’m curious though… how are misdeeds and disobedience punished aboard the Enterprise?” He asked.

I thought for a moment, “We are not, in general, disobedient or rowdy.”

He nodded, “But your intake of breath at my question indicates that you yourself get into trouble. How are you punished?”

Another blush, damn it. “I’m just forgetful or talk back to the nurses sometimes because they get bossy.”

“And you are punished how? By whom?”

I turned my face away and mumbled, “Dr. McCoy… usually just scolds or assigns extra work.”

Khan reached out and touched my hand, “Usually?”

“It doesn’t matter…” I told him, swiftly pulling my hand away, remembering the cameras. Somebody was watching them somewhere weren’t they? “Let’s get on with this. So only the two scars?”

“Yes.”

“Any serious injuries to notate?” I asked. 

“Too numerous to mention,” He answered. “No lasting effect save for the two minor scars.”

“Illnesses?”

He shook his head, “Perfect immune system.”

“So no illnesses at all?” I asked amazed.

He answered proudly, “Built well.”

Yes. Yes, I’d say you are. I thought. I felt like I had a fever. “That’s amazing…you ARE perfect…wow…”

“You are babbling…” He observed dryly. 

I put the tricorder away. Pulled out a Wharton’s wheel. I didn’t really need to test nerve sensitivity with the tiny wheel with sharp pins…but Hell he wouldn’t know that. It rattled softly as I laid it along his shoulder and rolled it downwards on his arm, across his chest just under his collar bones and down the other arm. He sat perfectly still and I wasn’t sure he had felt anything. Most patients I had seen the Wharton wheel used on twitched or shivered as it poked at their skin lightly. “Didn’t you feel that?”

“I did.”

“But you didn’t react,” I stated.

He scoffed, “Doesn’t hurt.”

I nodded, “It could if applied harder but it’s only meant to stimulate a nerve response.”

“Try again,” He commanded.

“Ok,” I whispered nervously. I’m sure any security officer watching the monitors would be wondering what I was doing anyway. In for a penny… I pulled the wheel across his finely muscled chest and deliberately, just to see what would happen, rolled it just under both nipples and then down his belly. His only reaction was just a deeper breath.

“Interesting,” He murmured. “It had more of an effect on YOU.”

My hand was shaking but I managed to drag the wheel down his inner thigh and back up the other side. His eyes were practically glowing as he watched my face intently. I ran the wheel under one foot and finally got a response. He laughed.

“Ticklish?” I asked, truly amazed I’d gotten any reaction at all. I ran it under the other foot and he actually pulled it away with a jerk.

“Apparently,” He growled. “I didn’t think I was, interesting.”

“Well good,” I stated. “Means you ARE human…. was starting to wonder.”

“I’m better than human…I’m augmented.”

Augmented for better sex? I wondered with a blush. I tried to hide my arousal by turning away and putting the wheel back into the kit. I know not to turn my back on prisoners… was well trained, drilled even so that it was automatic…but I did turn my back to him. Khan rose swiftly and had his arms around me, holding me rather hard by the elbows. I gasped and struggled. As I fought him, his grip tightened until it was painful. I stopped my struggles. 

Khan leaned over me and nudged my ear with his mouth as he spoke, “I don’t know the reason but Kirk had the security cameras in here disabled. Perhaps because he threatened he would be back later to visit me… in any case, you are utterly alone in here with me.”

I started to tremble in fear. He could kill me quite easily as he had a real size advantage in any case and well, he was augmented for battle, wasn’t he?

He chuckled and somehow that was the most frightening sound I had ever heard. As though reading my mind, he stated the obvious, “Yes, I’m augmented for sexual performance as well as for battle.”

He released me and sat back down on the bed. I spun and looked at him with both surprise and wariness. 

“Continue with the physical,” He commanded. “I’m enjoying this and besides… I want to see what is in store for me when Kirk visits.”

“Ok,” I hissed on a sharp intake of breath. Who am I to argue?

I continued, my voice a bit shaky as I asked, “Ever have a prostate exam?”

“No,” He remarked without even a slight indication he thought it might embarrass him- a reaction that I usually got from most men.

“Stand, turn around and brace yourself against the bed,” It was me that was embarrassed. I couldn’t make eye contact at all.

He rose slowly, turned and leaned over the bed on his hands. I saw the jagged scar from the sword that crossed his lower back. A faint straight pink line also ran from his hip, over his butt cheek and trailed off near his crack. I touched it softly and he pushed back towards me. I left him there, donned my exam glove, lubed my fingers thoroughly and went back to him. I laid my bare hand against his back and lowered my lubed one to the entrance of his hole.

As soon as I touched it, he tensed, “This won’t hurt…may feel odd…relax.”

He sighed at my hesitation, “Leave me well stretched and lubed, please… may come in handy …later …with Kirk.”

Brain derailment. Fire and wreckage. No survivors. “You think he will rape you?” I gasped.

“The likelihood is high. He was very aroused earlier when he was beating me on Kronos and again, just now as he interrogated me.”

“I could report your fears…”

He laughed, “I’m not afraid. In any case he’ll have one hell of a fight on his hands… I may very well get the advantage over him. We’ll see who gets raped later.”

“Fuck.”

“Tonight, I promised you already.” He said.

I barked a laugh, I wasn’t worried about that happening, “Yes, I remember. So …um let’s get this done.”

I pushed a finger slowly in through the tight ring and curled it upwards towards his back. As I pressed his lovenut, he jumped just slightly. I smiled at that reaction. I slid in and out to further lube him. “You want me to stretch you a bit too?”

“Yes.”

I added a finger to the first with surprising ease. He was relaxed now and submitted beautifully as I scissored my fingers, jostling his prostate a few times in the process.

“More, please.” He demanded, thrusting his hips even further back.

I slid in a third finger and this elicited a sharp hiss as it pushed him further open. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

“Just fist me.”

Another brain derailment. How many times could one man surprise me? “It will hurt.” I finally managed to say.

“I’ll be fine,” He growled.

I added more lube, made a cone shape of my hand and very slowly shoved my way in. He groaned but held very still. At the widest part of my hand, I hesitated a moment, prepping my nerves and letting him get used to the stretch. I was about to push forward but he suddenly shoved back. He gave a faint cry as my entire hand opened him abruptly. “That could have gone easier if you’d allowed me to…”

“I revel in pain,” He said, his voice silken with pleasure. “Please continue.”

He dropped his head to the bed onto his hands and groaned as I twisted my hand inside him.

“You’re fucking GORGEOUS like this,” I told him. He was panting, cresting a wave. I cupped his balls and he let lose a curse word ---I assumed it was, not knowing what alien language it came from--- and he came violently.

“I should have collected that,” I said with a chuckle. I carefully removed my hand from the silky, hot pulsating hole.

He stood straight and turned to face me again. His rod had only softened a bit. It looked delicious; wetness shimmering from the tip. “You can collect another sample in a few minutes.”

“What? Wow.” I stammered, “Most men are once, maybe twice…”

“I’m augmented, remember. Bred to fight and breed…endlessly. Admiral Marcus enjoyed trying to find out exactly how many times I could orgasm in one day. He got up to twelve I believe before his little machine burned out…”

I looked at him quizzically, “You sounded almost fond of him just then…”

Khan frowned, spread his hands. “A dog may be fond of his master… and still hate being kept as a pet on a chain.”

I degloved, shaking my head as I took in his answer. “I heard that you want to kill him.”

He sighed, “It’s complicated. He should not have threatened to kill my crew.”

I could understand his feelings. I both loved and hated DR. McCoy. I thought about the doctor a moment too long apparently for Khan’s taste. He stepped towards me. I squared my shoulders and kept my ground. Khan snorted in mirth.

“You are braver now, after you have seen me open and vulnerable. Your bravery is probably misadvised however.”

“We’re almost finished, Khan…just the urine and semen samples to collect.”

He nodded, “I’m taking a quick shower first.” He turned and headed into the bathroom of his cell. It had a frosted glass doorway and as it slid open for him I got an idea.

“Yes, fine. We can take the samples in there anyway.” I said as I followed him.

I don’t normally watch someone shower and frankly it had never occurred to me to do so. But watching Khan shower had me panting in moments. He made the cascading water look fucking sexy somehow and it didn’t help he kept shooting me dark, soul possessing looks. He rubbed his hands across his chest, pinched his nipples and then dropped his hand to harden himself fully again.

“Fuck,” I murmured watching him. Before he could say it, I automatically said to myself, “Tonight.”

“As many times as you want,” He replied. He turned off the water and outstretched a graceful hand towards me. I handed him a towel almost reluctantly. “You have your containers?”

I nodded and showed him the little white cups with lids, labeled with his name.

“Those say John Harrison,” He remarked.

“I’ll re-label them for you later, Khan.”

His head nodded graciously, “I appreciate your gesture, thank you.”

He looked almost shy for a moment as his head dipped in thought. Then he straightened again. “I want to do something with you. Admiral Marcus shared himself with me in this very fashion…I need you to undress.”

NO! Are you crazy???? I shucked off all my clothes in about three seconds flat. He snorted at my haste.

Khan’s hand caught mine as he pulled me forward into the shower stall. My knees were wobbly and he had to support me as he delivered a long, hard kiss to my lips. “We don’t have much more time, I suspect. Not enough for a good fuck but…kneel in front of me. Do have your containers ready.” He said. 

When he released me I collapsed to my knees in front of him purely from feeling so overwhelmed. “Urine cup first.” 

He leaned forward over me and as his urine stream hit my naked chest and poured over my body, I was not as repulsed as I thought I would have been. It was warm and almost erotic. I felt as though he was marking me as his territory. I did manage to remember to catch a sample in the cup and cap it.

“Now the semen sample. Take my cock in your hand.”

I obliged him. He spit onto his cock, wrapped his hand around mine and begin wildly fucking himself with them. His eyes closed in serenity as he got ever closer to the edge. I watched as his glorious cock reddened at the tip and I placed the cup just in front of it. His free hand dropped and he grabbed his balls and tugged. With very little effort he was lost in another orgasm. I caught every blob and drop of cum as it pulsed free of his body. He made very little sound as he came and I was suitably impressed with his remarkable control.

I set the capped container down next to the urine sample, tugged his hand closer to me and kissed it gently, “Thank you for that.”

“Certainly,” he growled huskily, calm and sated. “You are mine now.”

“Fuck.”

He chuckled, “Tonight, my dear Medical Assistant, tonight.”

I quickly showered, redressed and gathered up my containers and medical kit. By the time I was ready to leave, Khan was already fully clothed, sitting perfectly straight and rigid on the bed and there was a slight, coy smile playing along his mouth.

“You were perfect,” I told him as I opened the cell door to leave.

“I know,” he remarked. “As were you.”

That made me grin foolishly the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing about twenty diff stories and plan to add to this. If you like it please comment. If you don't like it and have something constructive to say, great, I want to hear that too.


End file.
